


High-school Drama

by Abby_45456



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Leafy, Leafyishere - Freeform, calvin vail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_45456/pseuds/Abby_45456
Summary: You move, and well...don't like the idea of starting another school and making new friends. But that's until you meet Calvin.





	

As the boxes slowly diminished, and you sat on the edge of your bed, huffing with boredom and anger. Nothing was worse then being told you were moving your 11th grade year, and would have to make new friends.  
Though, with every single complaint, your parents tried to convince you that,  
“There are kids your age in the neighborhood!”  
“Honey, you’ll be fine, we heard it’s a good school and area.”  
And honestly, you didn’t really care at this point. You could just be that kid who sits alone at lunch, and doesn’t talk to anyone. You wouldn’t be noticed, unless you drew attention to yourself, and that’s not how you were.  
Giving up with folding shirts, you quickly head downstairs shouting a quick “Going out for a walk, I need a break from unpacking,” to your parents before the front door slammed closed behind you. The wind was chilled ever so slightly, and you tucked your hand into your jean pockets as you began your journey down the sidewalk.  
It was true…the neighborhood was small, and almost cozy feeling, as if everyone knew each-other well, and got along perfectly. A few dogs could be heard in the distance, their barking echoing and bouncing off the houses. Though as you kept walking, you neared something that caught your eye.  
A small park, very much rundown at the least. Though, it wasn’t the fact it was a rundown children’s park that you looked, it was the outline of someone’s back to you. It was definitely a boy, or man..you couldn’t tell yet. He was taller, and skinnier looking, a hat perfectly on his head.  
You couldn’t help but wonder why he was staring at the monkey bars, until he jumpped and tried doing a few pull-ups.  
That’s when his hat flew off with another gust of wind,  
“Fuck-,”  
He dropped from the bars, turning around now to pick his hat up.  
You were still standing there, watching as his eyes looked up to meet yours.  
“Uh-…hey?” His voice, wow..his voice was amazing, he couldn’t be much older than you, if not the same age, right? God, either way, you had goosebumps from a mixture of the chill of the evening and the smoothness of that voice.  
“Hey,” You tried to cover up your nervousness, “Sorry, I-I was…uhm, just walking around and…yeah, I dunno…”  
A playful smirk appeared on his lips quickly, “You just were walking and what?” He was walking closer to you, his dark brown hair barely covering his eyes.  
“I-…I just moved here…right up the road, and I needed a break from unpacking.”  
“Cool,” He said, “That means you live across the street from me,”  
You nodded, and tried to keep cool. Talking to new people was way too hard for you. This was insane that you made it this far.  
“Calvin,” His voice snapped you out of your thoughts, as he waited for your name.  
“(Y/N)…” It came out as almost a whisper, and you shivered slightly, the wind picking a bit more from when you first let your house.  
“You’ll be going to school tomorrow, right..?” Calvin asked, his soft hazel eyes drifting over you, “I’m in 11th grade, though…” He must of noticeably seen you perk up at that, “What? You in 11th grade too?”  
“Yeah..” You smiled slightly, “Uh…well I’m getting kinda cold, so I’m…I’m gonna head home.” You nodded your head back the direction of your house, “Wanna walk with me?”  
Calvin replied with a nod, and moved to the other side of you.  
“You seem pretty…chill,” He scoffed at his own joke, and you couldn’t help but laugh.  
“That was pretty lame,” You said between laughs, “I like that kinda humor though,”  
His own eyes went to yours again, as both of you calmed down.  
“Sweet,” He said, “Looks like we’re going to get along just fine then.”  
You nodded.  
“See you tomorrow, Calvin?”  
He smiled lightly, though you could tell it wasn’t something he did often.  
“Yeah, dude. See you tomorrow,”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was my first ever piece about Calvin (LeafyIsHere) and stuff so it kinda was on tumblr first ha sorry enjoy!


End file.
